


停电的夏夜

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 温馨夫夫日常，肉量低。





	停电的夏夜

**Author's Note:**

> 肉量不高，日常为主短文。

夏天，没有空调的夜晚，热的难以入睡。  
太阳已经黑色幔帐笼罩消失不见，但也并没有变得比白天更凉爽，窗外的知了在恼人的叫，打开窗户也感受不到空气的流动，屋内仿佛越来越粘稠。  
是停电了。  
家里漆黑一片，唯一的亮光是从窗外洒进来的月光。  
站在窗前看周围的建筑全部暗下来，把夜晚的光还给夜晚本身。  
AJ把手机屏幕当做一点微弱的光源，慢慢走过来“奶茶，停电了。”  
奶茶看着其他家也都没电，知道不是自家跳闸，“停电也不通知！突然停电！这什么物业，幸亏洗澡洗完了，没沐浴露打一半停水！”  
AJ提议，“要不出去？不可能全市停电。”  
“停电电梯就没电，咱家这么高层下去好下，回来爬楼梯可困难，在家呆着吧。”没电能干啥？“AJ你手机充电了吗？”  
AJ看了一眼；“还有百分之五十。”  
“还行还行，咱俩来王者农药！”  
两人坐在沙发上，兴致勃勃的进入游戏……卡了……  
奶茶把手机一摔，“去他妈的！我忘了停电没WIFI！”流量的速度并不足以支撑这个游戏。  
无聊的刷刷微博，提示手机电量不足。  
啊……一只咸鱼失去了梦想，摊着不想动。  
自己不想动，支使别人很开心，“AJ宝贝~去拿两根冰棍呗~”  
AJ打开也已经停了电的冰箱，拿了两根老冰棍。  
奶茶喀呲喀呲地咬着冰棍，“你说这电什么时候来，不会停一晚上吧！”  
“应该不会吧…………”  
“只能希望不会了，(´ο｀*)唉……我看他们业主群里有人发了，好像是旁边修路把电线挖断了，这帮施工队怎么一点也不靠谱儿，这大夏天断电怎么过，我这刚洗完澡就热的身上胶黏，你瞅瞅我这汗，顺着往下淌。说是要修个几个小时，没空调这怎么睡啊！”奶茶边吃冰棍，吐槽也不停。  
“心静自然凉啊。”  
“这么热，怎么可能静不下来啊！AJJ台湾是不是比这热多了呀，台湾算热带了不。”  
“啊台湾夏天当然要更热啦。”  
“那你们怎么过？心静自然凉？”  
“有空调啦~”  
“那你现在告我心静自然凉……”  
奶茶自己的冰棍喀呲喀呲咬着吃，很快就吃完了，无聊的咬着冰棍杆，看AJ的还剩一小半没吃完。  
想去冰箱再拿一根，把冰箱翻个底朝天，没有了，回来蹲沙发上看着AJ的那小半根儿眼馋。  
“给我吃一口。”  
“不要。”  
“给我吃一口嘛~”  
“就不给~”  
不给就去抢！  
AJ看着奶茶的架势，一口把剩下的都吃进嘴了。  
奶茶这个气！谁怕谁呀！你嘴里的我也要！直接对着嘴就咬了上去。AJ被扑过来的奶茶吓一跳，在奶茶亲过来的时候，磕到了牙……  
AJ自己没什么事，就是撞了一下，奶茶撞的好像挺实的。  
“嘶……疼疼疼疼疼”奶茶摸了摸嘴唇，又舔了舔“嘴唇好像破了，出血了。”感觉有点血腥味。  
AJ打开手机照亮近看一下，真的出血了，上嘴唇破皮了。拿一张卫生纸给奶茶擦擦嘴唇上渗出的血，“呼呼，还疼不疼。”  
“撞的时候挺疼，现在不怎么疼了。”又是舔了舔嘴唇。  
AJ按住奶茶的嘴唇，“别舔嘴，血吃进肚子里去了。”  
“不舔很难受。”嘴唇破了的时候，总是不由自主想去舔。“怪你不给我吃！”  
“那给你吃！”说着抬起奶茶的下巴，亲上嘴唇探进口腔给了他一个吻。  
亲过后，噘着嘴红着耳朵的奶茶，“哪有，都没味了……”  
“那再尝尝？”这次AJ没有放过他，长时间的唇舌交缠使人气喘吁吁，头脑眩晕。“既然无聊，就做点不无聊的事吧~”  
公主抱的姿势把奶茶抱到床上。  
在口水的交换中，扒掉对方的衣服，对方的内裤。  
卧室温度差不多要将近30度，本就在不断出汗的身体，更加的燥热。  
每一次的撞击都激发汗水，皮肤的每一次触碰都像有了粘性，眼中带着水波，喘息夹杂着雾气，双腿缠在腰上，呻吟响在耳边。  
在一次次的冲锋中，酣战淋漓，终汹涌喷薄。  
“叮！……嗡……”来电了，冰箱响起来的声音。  
奶茶摊在床上，锤着AJ的胸，“下去给我买冰棍儿！！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 相比日常来说，还是比较擅长写肉，文笔一般慢慢写，如果有人看就凑活看吧。


End file.
